Traditionally, spouts for containers for gasoline (as might be used to fill the tank of a lawnmower) or other volatile liquids are generally of a hollow conical or tubular shape, with the narrow end open to allow liquid to pour and the wider end threaded to be attached in an airtight fashion to the outlet port of the container.
While such a spout by itself will allow the gasoline to be poured when the container is tipped, such an arrangement would lead to xe2x80x9cgluggingxe2x80x9d or intermittent slowing and surging of the gasoline flow through the spout as the air pressure in the container is intermittently equalized with the ambient air pressure. This can lead to splashing, spilling and other loss of gasoline. To prevent this, it is common to have a vent opening located on the container. Typically, the vent is located away from the outlet port in a position to allow gasoline to be poured without spilling gasoline through the vent. During pouring, the vent allows air into the tank to equalize the air pressure in the tank to the ambient air pressure.
Typically, both the vent and outlet are constructed such that they may be sealed when gasoline is not to be poured from the container or during storage.
Improvements to this basic pouring system are known.
One improvement provides for parallel channels running through the spout: at least one channel to permit a flow of the gasoline, and at least one separate channel to allow air to flow into the container. This spout allows the gasoline to be poured without xe2x80x9cgluggingxe2x80x9d without the use of a separate vent. To work properly, the air channel should be kept free of gasoline xe2x80x9cplugsxe2x80x9d. To facilitate this, it is known to have a tube extending from the air channel(s) of the spout deep into the container, and exiting in an area of the container which is usually free of gasoline, such as in a hollow handle.
Locating the channel(s) in the spout may, with a proper design, also allow the automatic xe2x80x9ccut-offxe2x80x9d of gasoline flow when a certain level of gasoline in the tank is reached. As noted above, gasoline flows during pouring unless the air pressure in the pouring container drops below a certain level. If the level of gasoline in the receiving tank reaches a level high enough to cover the inlet for the air channel (and the outlet for the gasoline channel) in the spout during pouring, the flow of air into the pouring container is stopped, the air pressure in the pouring container drops, and the flow of gasoline into the receiving tank also stops.
A second known improvement is to equip the pouring end of the spout with an end cap, and a spring biasing an outer sleeve into a closed position, thus creating a slide valve. With this improvement, the container with spout attached may be tipped or even inverted without release of the gasoline. The spout may also be left attached when the container is stored without venting of gasoline fumes.
The outer sleeve may be equipped with a protuberance, designed to catch the edge of a rim around the inlet port of the receiving tank during pouring, pushing against the spring and opening the slide valve. Pouring of gasoline from the container into the tank may then proceed in the normal manner. When the spout is withdrawn from the tank, the spring closes the slide valve, and splashing of the gasoline is prevented.
Environmental concerns have been of increasing concern to government regulators. As a result, some jurisdictions, such as the State of California, have been considering enacting or have enacted regulations concerning the construction and function of containers for the storage and pouring of volatile chemicals, including gasoline. The possible requirements include: making a slide valve mandatory, the containers and spouts meeting a minimum flow-rate requirement, and the containers and spouts being designed to allow the level of gasoline in the tank to be filled only to a maximum height.
The present invention is an improvement to the slide valve arrangement previously described and includes a xe2x80x9ccut-awayxe2x80x9d section at the end of the gasoline-flow channel inserted into the gas tank. Use of this cut-away allows the gasoline flow-rate to be better controlled when beginning pouring with a flow-rate in a chosen range in an economic and efficient manner. In addition, the spout is constructed such that the outer sleeve may not be pushed past a certain point on the inner sleeve, allowing the maximum level to which a gas tank may be filled to be set and controlled.
In one aspect the present invention provides a spout comprising: a tubular inner sleeve for pouring liquids through an intake end of the sleeve to a pouring end of the sleeve; the inner sleeve positioned within a larger tubular outer sleeve, so that the outer sleeve is positioned for movement along the outside of the inner sleeve; the pouring end of the inner sleeve having at least two apertures and an end-cap larger than the inner diameter of the end of the outer sleeve closest to the pouring end of the inner sleeve; the outer sleeve being biased towards the end-cap to form a slide valve; and a stop mechanism to prevent movement of the inner sleeve in the direction of the pouring end relative to the outer sleeve in at least two pre-selected positions.
In an additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the spout of claim 1 further comprises the outer sleeve rotating relative to the inner sleeve to select one of the pre-selected positions. In another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the stop mechanism further comprises at least two keyways in the outer sleeve and a key on the inner sleeve. In yet another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the outer sleeve has a protrusion for catching upon the rim of the inlet port of a container. In yet another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the protrusion is a flange.
In another additional feature of this aspect of the invention the diameter of the pouring end of the inner sleeve is small enough in diameter to fit through the inlet port of a container and the outer sleeve is larger in diameter than the inlet port of the container. In yet another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the outer sleeve has at least two sections of unequal diameter, and the section of the outer sleeve at the end closest to the pouring end of the inner sleeve being smaller in diameter than at least one other section. In still another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the intake end of the inner sleeve is attached to a port of a container.
In another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the sleeve has at least one cut away section, cut away from the sidewalls of the sleeve contiguous with at least one aperture. In still another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the spout further comprises a tube inside the inner sleeve and attached to an aperture that is not contiguous to a cut away section. In another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the tube is flexible. In still another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, there is a flow diverter between the at least two apertures and the end cap. In yet another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the flow diverter has a recess for air flow which is partially covered when the inner sleeve and outer sleeve are in at least one of the at least two pre-selected positions.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides a spout comprising: a first tubular sleeve for pouring liquids, the sleeve having an intake end and a pouring end, the pouring end having side walls and an end wall; the end wall having at least two apertures there through; and the first sleeve having at least one cut away section, cut away from the sidewalls of the first sleeve contiguous with at least one aperture. In another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the cut away section is a semi-circle in shape.
In yet another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the spout further comprises: a channel connected to at least one aperture, the at least one aperture connected to the channel not being contiguous with a cut away section; the cut away section being sized to create a specific ratio of the effective cross-sectional area of the channel to the effective cross-sectional area of the apertures including the cut away section not connected to the channel. In another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the spout further comprises: a channel connected to at least one aperture, the at least one aperture connected to the channel not being contiguous with a cut away section; a flexible tube being connected to the channel, the flexible tube having an end connected to the channel and an end not connected to the channel; the cut away section being sized to create a specific ratio of effective cross-sectional area of the end of the flexible tube not connected to the channel to the effective cross-sectional area of the apertures including the cut away section not connected to the channel.
In another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the end of the flexible tube not connected to the channel is mitred. In still another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the end of the flexible tube not connected to the channel is irregularly cut. In yet another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the spout further comprises: a channel connected to at least one aperture; and the cut away section being sized to allow a specific minimum flow-rate of liquids being poured through the spout when in use.
In another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the spout further comprises: a channel connected to at least one aperture; and the cut away section being sized to allow a specific maximum flow-rate of liquids being poured through the spout when in use.
In another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the spout is attached to a container.
In another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the spout further comprises: the first sleeve positioned within a larger tubular outer second sleeve, so that the second sleeve is positioned for movement along the outside of the first sleeve; the pouring end of the first sleeve having an end-cap larger than the inner diameter of the end of the second sleeve closest to the pouring end of the first sleeve; the second sleeve being biased towards the end-cap to form a slide valve; and a stop mechanism to prevent movement of the first sleeve in the direction of the pouring end relative to the second sleeve in at least two pre-selected positions.
In another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the second sleeve rotates relative to the first sleeve to select one of the pre-selected positions. In yet another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the stop mechanism further comprises at least two keyways in the second sleeve and a key on the first sleeve. In still another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the second sleeve has a protrusion for catching upon the rim of the inlet port of a container. In another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the protrusion is a flange. In still another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, there is a flow diverter between the at least two apertures and the end cap. In yet another additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the flow diverter has a recess for air flow which is partially covered when the inner sleeve and outer sleeve are in at least one of the at least two pre-selected positions.
In all cases, the spout may be attached to a container.